All in a Golden Afternoon
by d-E-a-D-12349876-a-C-c-O-u-N-t
Summary: This is my first try so don't eat me! This story allows you to decide Ed's fate. Yes, you can torture Edward. There are no...specific couples, but there are subtle hints. Enjoy.
1. Chapter One: Safe for Now

* * *

**_All in a Golden Afternoon..._**

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: This is my first try so please don't eat me! It's a "You review, I type" kinda thing. I'm gonna make cliffhangers and you, as the reader, decide which of the three choices I type happen to poor Edo-kun. Thank you and Merry Christmas.**

**Chapter 1: Safe for now...**

**Edward Elric marched angrily down the Military HQ hallway, a very large and heavy stack of paperwork in his hands. The stack was SO huge, in fact, that Ed could not even see where he was going. "Stupid Colonol Bastard..." he muttered under his breath. "I knew I shouldn't have taken that bet..."**

**_ONE DAY EARLIER_**

**"Edward" Roy said as Ed walked in with his mission report. "I've got a small wager for you" He said with a sinister grin. "What is it?" Ed asked. He DID like a good bet. "I want to see if you can surprise the lieutenant even more so than I. If you win, I will promise not to make you do another mission report for an entire year" "And if I lose?" Ed inquired. "You just have to do my paperwork today for me" He replied. At that moment, Riza walked into the room. Ed walked up to her. "Hey Lieutenant, LOOK!" Ed said as he tore off his automail arm. Riza just querked an eyebrow. Then, Roy stood up. He walked over to Riza and kissed her, just ever so slightly. Riza turned beet-red and fell to the ground. "I win" Roy said as he grabbed the hidden pile of papers from under his desk.**

**"Stupid bastard..." Ed muttered once more. "Using a cheap trick like tha--" BAM!!!! Papers went scattering when Ed had bumped into...**

**CHOICE ONE: Riza Hawkeye**

**CHOICE TWO: Maes Hughes**

**CHOICE THREE: Jean Havoc**

* * *

**Thank you for reading. Please review, and continue this story's legacy!**

** -T-E-A-**


	2. Chapter Two: The feared family man

* * *

**_All in a Golden Afternoon..._**

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: I'm sorry, but since barely any people reviewed, I had to pick the one who did have the most. Please, I do hate to keep people waiting, so please, PLEASE review! Oh yeah, the words that are normal are the pieces from the chappie before, so as it proggresses, my beloved story gets longer and longer. Though, I will honor the following people that reviwed for me. **

**PEOPLE WHO REVIEWED!!!**

**Havoc's Honey**

**Yakami**

**Kyoskitten14

* * *

****ARIGATOU!!! You guys rock!!! 3

* * *

**

Chapter 1: Safe for now...

Edward Elric marched angrily down the Military HQ hallway, a very large and heavy stack of paperwork in his hands. The stack was SO huge, in fact, that Ed could not even see where he was going. "Stupid Colonol Bastard..." he muttered under his breath. "I knew I shouldn't have taken that bet..."

_ONE DAY EARLIER_

"Edward" Roy said as Ed walked in with his mission report. "I've got a small wager for you" He said with a sinister grin. "What is it?" Ed asked. He DID like a good bet. "I want to see if you can surprise the lieutenant even more so than I. If you win, I will promise not to make you do another mission report for an entire year" "And if I lose?" Ed inquired. "You just have to do my paperwork today for me" He replied. At that moment, Riza walked into the room. Ed walked up to her. "Hey Lieutenant, LOOK!" Ed said as he tore off his automail arm. Riza just querked an eyebrow. Then, Roy stood up. He walked over to Riza and kissed her, just ever so slightly. Riza turned beet-red and fell to the ground. "I win" Roy said as he grabbed the hidden pile of papers from under his desk.

"Stupid bastard..." Ed muttered once more. "Using a cheap trick like tha--" BAM!!!! Papers went scattering when Ed had bumped into...

**Chapter 2: A Picture's worth a thousand Migraines...**

**"Lieutenant Hughes?" Ed sputtered as he looked up at the feared family man. "Oh, Edward, JUST the person I was looking for! Look at Elicia, isn't she just the most precious thing you've ever seen? Oh, and check out this one, and this one, and this one... **

**3 HOURS LATER**

**"Welp, that is all my pictures for today Edward, but don't worry, there'll be more tomarrow!" Maes said as he skipped off. "I swear" Ed muttered as he collected the papers "That man enjoys his daughter WAY too much..." "Nii-san?" Edward looked up to see his 7-foot-tin-can-of-a-brother Alphonse. Also, there was a slight MEOW that eminated from the armor. "Al, hand it over..." Alphonse took out of his armor...**

**CHOICE ONE: A white kitten with anger issues**

**CHOICE TWO: An orange kitten that was relatively friendly**

**CHOICE THREE: A whole family of kitties**

* * *

**Thank you for reading. Please review, and continue this story's legacy!**

**-T-E-A-**


End file.
